It is known to install collapsible, but manually extensible, spouts in the closure decks of industrial containers for the purpose of facilitating the act of pouring out the contents of the container. One common spout uses a “roll sock” configuration wherein the soft plastic body of the spout is gradually turned inside out as the spout is extended. Roll sock spouts typically have three pieces and are of limited height.